Gamushara
is the fifth opening theme of the ''Black Clover'' anime. It is performed by Miyuna. Characters in Order of Appearance Episodes 52-53= |-| Episodes 54-64= Lyrics TV Version Kanji= ジリジリと唸るアスファルトに 溶ける夢, 集るアリの群れが 正しく生きる本能ならば なぜあたしはここにいるの? 期待などごめんなの 自分でやれるからさ どうだっていい 理屈ばっか張り付いた ハリボテの世界を生きてく 誰かのためじゃない 今はまだ 自分に張り付くまで ガムシャラで地面蹴飛ばした 体中の声が翼広げて どんな未来を舞うよ 風を切って 自分を追い越すまで |-| Romaji= Jirijiri to unaru asufaruto ni Tokeru yume takaru ari no mure ga Tadashiku ikiru hon'nōnaraba Naze atashi wa koko ni iru no? Kitai doori nado gomen'na no Jibun de yarerukara sa Dō datte ī Rikutsu bakka Haritsuita haribote no sekai o ikite ku Dareka no tame janai Ima wa mada Jibun ni oitsuku made Gamushara de jimen ketobashita Karadajū no koe ga tsubasa hirogete Don'na mirai o mauyo Kaze o kitte Jibun o oikosu made |-| English= Dreams are melting on the scorching asphalt If living by instinct, like a crowd of ants, is correct Then, why am I here? I don't want any expectations, Because I can do it myself I am living in a papier-mâché like world That's full of trivial reasons It's not for someone else, not quite yet Until I catch up with myself Recklessly I kicked away the earth The voice within my body makes my wings spread Whatever may come it'll rise up with the help of the wind Until I catch up with myself Full Version Kanji= ジリジリと唸るアスファルトに 溶ける夢, 集るアリの群れが 正しく生きる本能ならば なぜあたしはここにいるの？ 期待などごめんなの 自分でやれるからさ どうだっていい 理屈ばっか張り付いた ハリボテの世界を生きてく 誰かのためじゃない 今はまだ 自分に張り付くまで 立ち止まることが住処のように 今日も忙しなく動く街は パズルに飲み込まれそうな夜 見上げた空に星1つ 進めているけど どちらが前かさえも分からないよ どうだっていいよ 明日なんて今だけを 確かめながらしか生きれない 誰かのせいになんてしたくない 自分の生きる道は 小さく丸まって 何を怖がってるの？ どうだっていい 理屈ばっか 張り付いたハリボテの世界を生きてく 誰かのためじゃない 今はまだ 自分に張り付くまで ガムシャラで地面蹴飛ばした 体中の声が翼広げて どんな未来を舞うよ 風を切って 自分を追い越すまで |-| Romaji= Jirijiri to unaru asufaruto ni Tokeru yume takaru ari no mure ga Tadashiku ikiru hon'nōnaraba Naze atashi wa koko ni iru no? Kitai doori nado gomen'na no Jibun de yarerukara sa Dō datte ī Rikutsu bakka Haritsuita haribote no sekai o ikite ku Dareka no tame janai Ima wa mada Jibun ni oitsuku made Tachidomaru koto ga tsumi ka no you ni Kyō mo sewashinaku ugoku machi wa Aseri nomikamaresō yoru Miageta sora ni hoshi hitotsu Susume tte iu kedo Dochira ga mae ka sae mo wakaranai yo Dō datte ī yo asu nante ima dake wo Tashikame nagara shika ikirenai Dareka no sei ni nante shitakunai Jibun no ikiru michi wa Chīsaku marumatte Nani wo kowagatteru no? Dō datte ī Rikutsu bakka haritsuita Haribote no sekai wo ikiteku Dareka no tame janai ima wa mada Jibun ni oitsuku made Gamushara de jimen ketobashita Karada jū no koe ga tsubasa hirogete Don'na mirai o mauyo Kaze o kitte Jibun o oikusu made |-| English= Dreams are melting on the scorching asphalt If living by instinct, like a crowd of ants, is correct Then, why am I here? I don't want any expectations, Because I can do it myself I am living in a papier-mâché like world That's full of trivial reasons It's not for someone else, not quite yet Until I catch up with myself As if stopping is a sin The city is bustling as usual I feel like I am being swallowed by my own fears on a night like this Looking up at the sky, there's a single star I was told to go forward, but I don't even know which way is the front I don't care about tomorrow, I can only live in the moment I don't want to blame anyone for the path I take Curling into a ball, What makes you scared? I am living in a papier-mâché like world That's full of trivial reasons It's not for someone else, not quite yet Until I catch up with myself Recklessly I kicked away the earth The voice within my body makes my wings spread Whatever may come it'll rise up with the help of the wind Until I catch up with myself Videos Black Clover - Official Opening 5 Gamushara みゆな - ガムシャラ【Official Music Video】 Navigation